La última oportunidad
by sita.yeah
Summary: Sempai ha cruzado la línea de su tiranía en sus palabras, un Morinaga dolido cambia monumentalmente su personalidad cansado de la diferencia entre sempai en sus brazos y lejos de ellos. Se vuelve más tirano que nuestro Souichi, frío.¿Morinaga perdonará a sempai por sus rudas palabras?, ¿entenderá sempai, ante tan inesperada actitud, que esta es su última oportunidad?.
1. Palabras como cuchillos

"Fuego de noche, nieve de día" recita una canción. Sempai ha cruzado la línea de su tiranía en sus palabras, un Morinaga dolido cambia monumentalmente su personalidad cansado de la diferencia entre sempai en sus brazos y lejos de ellos. Se vuelve más tirano que nuestro Souichi, frío, indiferente, lleno de una rabia que oculta todo el amor que le tiene. Sempai choqueado por esta actitud asume la ansiedad de Morinaga y se convierten en el espejo del otro antes de la horrible discusión. ¿Morinaga perdonará a sempai por sus rudas palabras?, ¿entenderá sempai, ante tan inesperada actitud, que esta es su última oportunidad?. El amor siempre triunfa dicen, ¿o no? , Descúbrelo, disfruta.

**Esta historia está puesta en el término del entrenamiento de Morinaga en la Farmacia "S" y su posterior traslado a una sucursal en Nagoya (ya sabrán lo feliz que estaba) Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a sensei , espero les guste. Creditos a mi editora y amiga Mafer.  
**

**Capitulo 1: Palabras como cuchillos**

Morinaga se encontraba cruzando la puerta del departamento que compartía con su sempai mientras dejaba su bolso de trabajo y daba un breve bostezo. La jornada de hoy había sido dura en la sucursal farmacéutica de Nagoya donde Morinaga al fin había sido transferido después de su entrenamiento en Hamamatsu donde extrañó más que nunca poder decir...

**- Estoy en casa!**

En respuesta a su animado saludo solo el silencio respondió.

**- eh? habrá salido? , pero es tan tarde.** - Se rascó la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de sempai mientras pensaba _"quizás está durmiendo"_. Sus pasos se volvieron silenciosos y lentos para no despertarlo. Quería ver aunque sea su rostro relajado y recostado, ese rostro que nunca le mostraba a él, siempre estaba a la defensiva o avergonzado, contadas las veces lo vio sonreír y menos veces lo vio llorar. Aunque bastante cansado Morinaga llegaba de sus horas extras sabiendo que era otro día perdido sin él, su rostro lleno de paz envuelto en el sueño le daba un poco de fuerzas para otro día más en esta dura rutina.

**-Quizás algún día me mire así, sin miedo, sin vergüenza... je!, aunque me gusta su cara sonrojada...Sempai.**

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta silenciosamente, solo encontró una cama completamente vacía. Morinaga se aterró,**- ¿a dónde habrá ido a esta hora?-** pensó.

Segundos después de su confusión escuchó una risa que no reconoció proveniente de su habitación, muy sutil pero el silencio prolongado permitía que viajara por la casa amplificándose.

Morinaga avanzo lentamente con temor de encontrarse con un ladrón o peor... con sempai acompañado y en su cuarto!

**- No no no no! imposible. Jajaja, baka!**- se rio de la locura que pasaba por su mente

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y entonces su cuerpo se congeló al presenciar la escena.

Sempai se encontraba sentado en su cama, a su lado había una caja de zapatos vieja abierta con su interior repleta de recuerdos. Morinaga sabía muy bien que esa caja contenía cartas, fotos, botones de la secundaria, incluso viejos regalos, cosas preciadas llenas de melancolía.

_-¿Sempai de repente irrumpió aquí? ¿por qué?_ - La pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza mientras miraba con la boca abierta cómo sempai reía de una de las fotos que sostenía con su mano izquierda, sonreía y acariciaba la foto con su mano libre.

_- ¿Estoy soñando cierto? seguro que sí -_ pensó y entró a la habitación convencido que el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero esa mala pasada lo miró de vuelta con un horror en sus rostro tan evidente que Morinaga pensó que su aspecto era aterrador.

**-Mori...naga?-** Sempai soltó la foto que estaba admirando. Morinaga pudo ver que era una vieja foto de él cuando estaba en la escuela elemental, con su uniforme típico y sonriendo a la cámara, se la había sacado Kunihiro el primer día de clases, lo recordaba bien.

De repente Morinaga entendió lo que sucedía, tan claro como siempre leyó aquel acto desde su sempai._ "Él quiere saber más de mí, nunca hablamos sobre nuestras vidas antes de conocernos, no en profundidad, él es consciente de mí, quiere saber todo de mí"._

Su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron y una sonrisa se abrió paso sin prisa por su rostro. Sempai temió lo peor y así fue.

Morinaga se lanzó de forma inesperada a los brazos de su sempai logrando que éste se estirara completamente en la cama de su ayudante, Morinaga puso cada mano en las muñecas de sempai y las llevo encima de la cabeza de su tirano.

-** Morinaga! salte de encima, bastardo! no es lo que piensas , estaba buscando una camisa que perdí en tu closet y entonces...mmmm -** Interrumpido por un beso salvaje del menor, sempai luchó por recuperar el aire pero sus brazos y piernas no les respondían, como siempre._ "Maldición, porque mi cuerpo no me obedece si se trata de él"._

**- Sempai... sempai te lo contaré todo, lo que quieras pregúntame, todo...de mí, sempai** - le susurraba con su mirada enamorada y excitada a la vez.

Souichi vio el peligro y gritó todo lo que pudo **- Qué lo estás interpretando mal, baka! nunca escuchas cuando te hablo, suéltame de una vez!** - empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Morinaga cansado por la jornada cedió y retrocedió.

**-Sempai eres muy cruel, te veo tan feliz mirando mis fotos en mi cuarto, sabías que podria encontrarte, me permites verte así y luego me lo niegas** - su rostro muestra un puchero y luego cambia a una sonrisa-** estoy feliz sabes, no importa lo que digas, estás consciente de mi, sempai; ¿me quieres, ne?.**

Sempai se horroriza, es cierto que en el último tiempo su cuerpo y su mente (lentamente) aceptaban lo que causaba Morinaga en él, _"yo le permití..."_, no podía negarlo, pero el shock de verse atrapado en esa situación vergonzosa tan impropia de él lo había aterrado, no era una parte que Morinaga debía ver, no debía mostrarle ese sempai que se sentaba en silencio a pensar en él o que sentía celos, no, él se aprovecharía._ "Siempre en celo! baka baka! ¿cómo puedo relajarme así...? ¿cómo decirte lo que pienso y siento?...baka!"._

Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de sempai Morinaga aprovechó de acercarse lentamente al notar lo distraído que se encontraba y entonces cuando estaba cerca de sus labios sempai reacciona, "paff" una cachetada, una reacción de la que se arrepintió al momento, reflejo de su nerviosismo extremo por la situación y todo lo que en su mente se armaba.

**- Morinaga! Perdóname, no quise...**

-** Cállate! siempre lo mismo! sempai tantas veces te has entregado a mí y por voluntad propia, no lo niegues. Tantas veces me buscaste, impediste que me fuera, me retuviste a tu lado, ¿por qué sigues pensando que esto está mal? besarnos, tocarnos es una parte natural de esta relación, sea lo que sea.-** Morinaga temblaba y su voz también, cansado por el trabajo y por los repentinos cambios de humor de sempai, estaba exhausto.

Sempai sabía que estaba mal reaccionar así después de todos esos meses viviendo juntos y todo el camino recorrido, pero su vergüenza y orgullo podían más. _"Él no entiende! no entiende! yo no he sido así por nadie... por nadie me he sentido así... no entiende!"_

Quería hacer el esfuerzo de explicarle, Morinaga estaba haciendo ese rostro que sempai odiaba y ansiaba quitarlo lo antes posible. Pero su cabeza y lengua no se pusieron de acuerdo y como dagas las palabras simplemente escaparon.

**- Es tu culpa! todo esto es tu culpa! si no fueras un maldito homo yo no estaría así! todos estaríamos mejor sin tu personalidad torcida, baka! Búscate una mujer y vive como un hombre decente, seguro tus padres te amarían y tu hermano querría verte y no tendrías esa ca...-** sempai se tapo la boca con ambas manos, había cruzado una línea sensible, lo sabía.

_"Dios mío que he dicho, ¿por qué dije algo así?, ¿por qué no pude ser honesto?, debo arreglarlo, debo arreglarlo!_" pensaba con sus manos aún en su boca y sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Con miedo abrió los ojos y entonces vio a un Morinaga distinto, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, su boca no mostraba expresión y había un aura distinta alrededor de él. Sempai incluso años después recordaría claramente la cara que Morinaga puso al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

**- Esta bien sempai, lo hare, haré lo que quieres, ¿estás contento?.**


	2. ¿Como llegamos a esto?

**Hola! gracias por todo el apoyo, a continuación el segundo capitulo de esta historia que estaba en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y que hago realidad. La verdad tenia ganas de que Morinaga se reinvindicara un poco y sempai sufriera su resto poniendolo a una prueba brutal gracias a su tirania. Pero no se asusten, ya saben que los grandes amores deben pasar por enormes pruebas, ¿Que les deparara a esta linda y complicada pareja ? =) Como siempre creditos a Mafer, grax!.**

**Capitulo dos: ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**

Sempai se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala, su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás mirando el techo. _"¿Qué acaba de_ _suceder?_". Hace ya unos minutos Morinaga se había dirigido a su habitación después de aquella discusión que había empezado de manera absurda. _"Siempre tan ansioso, bastardo…No, fue mi orgullo"_, se corrigió sempai,_" mi culpa"._

_**Comienzo del flash back:**_

_-Está bien sempai, lo haré, haré lo que quieres, ¿estás contento?_

Su rosto se mantuvo quieto e imperturbable, la mirada fija y dura, los labios tensos y secos. Como si toda la ternura y amabilidad de Morinaga hubiera sido totalmente removida, tragada por una aspiradora, modificada al momento de las palabras de sempai. Segundos después sin previo aviso abrió de lleno la puerta.

**-Déjame solo sempai, esta es mi habitación, estás estorbando.**

_"Estorbando_" sempai lo repitió en su cabeza mientras abría sus ojos color miel sorprendido. Avanzó lentamente a la puerta y antes de salir se giró y miró al hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

**-¿Morinaga?**- Su llamada fue más de forma simbólica que otra cosa. Quería saber si aún dentro de toda esa piedra que se había convertido su ayudante, se encontraba el ansioso ser que siempre lo atacaba y besaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. Que sonreía sin parar cuando pensaba las cosas a su conveniencia, que lo atendía y ayudaba siempre que lo necesitó. Ese hombre no respondió, había desaparecido y un impostor estaba en su lugar.

**-Mañana debemos trabajar, si me disculpas debo dormir.**

Sempai salió completamente estupefacto. Se sentó en el sillón al momento que un portazo rompió el silencio y toda la calma de aquel pelo largo_. "¿qué acaba de suceder?"_

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. En el pasado su cabeza era diestra para bloquear todos los episodios que no eran de su comodidad, también era la misma mente que le permitía tener acciones cariñosas con Morinaga como secar sus lágrimas y que después de hechas le mostraba la realidad, esos retrasos de comprensión lo facilitaba todo. Cuando Sempai lograba pasar esa barrera, recordaba con claridad vergonzosa el hacer el amor con Morinaga, besarlo a voluntad y acariciarlo cuando estaba triste. Era chocante como solo él sabía. En la actualidad Sempai ya no se podía dar el lujo de bloquearse, pues las veces de entrega ya eran innumerables y poco a poco era natural encontrarse en esas situaciones. **"Ya no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada"**, abrió un poco los labios para soltar tensión, **"somos… ¿qué somos?"**

Poco a poco se ladeo para recostarse en el sillón, puso su cabeza en el brazo lateral y se esforzó una vez más para seguir reflexionando. Efectivamente Sempai quería saber más de Morinaga, como siempre, él lo había leído como un libro abierto.** "Me conoce tanto y yo no sé nada de él"**

Desde que Morinaga había sido transferido a la sucursal de Nagoya el trabajo no había cesado, era una época de grandes descubrimientos científicos y la información debía ser ratificada y comprobada en todo el país, sobre todo en las importantes farmacéuticas. Contrario de lo que se pensaba Morinaga se iba muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba muy tarde en la noche, aun así, preparaba la comida para el otro día, lavaba, planchaba las camisas de él y de Sempai día tras día.

Sempai al contrario llegaba más temprano que de costumbre. El trabajo seguía siendo el mismo pero sus ayudantes pasando los meses se habían vuelto más hábiles y podían seguir el ritmo del tirano, en consecuencia podían terminar a una hora prudente._ "tsk!, ya era hora, cómo es posible que dos no pueden hacer lo que hacía Morinaga solo, él era…increíble"_ un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y pensó en esa puerta cerrada, _"quizás no es bueno, si tuviera más trabajo no pensaría tantas cosas"_

Nuestro tirano pasaba más horas en soledad que le permitía una calma que no conocía hace meses pero también le cobraba con ansiedad. En una de esas tardes de cena sin Morinaga se dio cuenta que (finalmente) con su ex ayudante las cosas iban más que enserio. Vivian juntos, su kohai lo atendía como un rey y tenían una relación de amantes,** "prácticamente estamos casados"**. Curiosamente no se sorprendió, sólo le preocupó algo: **"debería saber más de él, todo lo que sé es su triste pasado con ese tipo que lo usó y la relación con sus padres pero… es todo".** Sempai había sufrido una transformación extraordinaria a sus ojos, no sólo podía pensar de forma calmada en una relación homosexual, sino que además no le parecía extraño ya.** "Seguro no podré sacármelo de encima jamás"** se decía pretendiendo una excusa,_ "tendré que acostumbrarme, por ello debería conocerlo más, ¿qué le gusta? ¿Tendrá alergias? ¡Maldito bastardo! Si se lo pregunto se pondrá como idiota, ¡me niego!"_ apretó sus puños,_ "pero entonces ¿cómo?"_. Y se le ocurrió, tan claro estaba la respuesta a pasos de ahí detrás de una puerta blanca sin llave._ "¡No! Sería descuidado hacer eso, seguro se dará cuenta, pero… dicen que es fácil conocer una persona por su habitación…"._ Días más tarde Sempai concretaría este deseo y al mismo tiempo cumpliría su pesadilla, ser pillado por Morinaga exactamente hace escasos minutos.

Sempai volvió al tiempo actual recostado en el sillón, sus pensamientos habían divagado por horas pues ya la oscuridad asomaba por la ventana de la sala. Sin energías después de ver el rudo rostro de su ex ayudante se durmió. A la mañana siguiente despertó en el mismo sillón sin un rastro de una cobija o alguna preocupación._ "Ni siquiera me despertó para ir a mi habitación, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?"._

La puerta abierta de la habitación de Morinaga y el silencio sepulcral le dio la respuesta, él no estaba.

**-me vio y…y… ¡no hizo nada!-** A Sempai le dolió el pecho y con su mano derecha se lo palpó.

**-Morinaga… ¡maldito idiota!**- se levantó rápido, necesitaba comer algo, tomar un café y dirigirse al laboratorio, seguro lo haría sentirse mejor. Pero no había café preparado ni tampoco algo de comida. El tirano se extrañó,_ "Morinaga siempre lo deja todo listo",_ avergonzado pateó una silla cerca.

**-¿Qué tan mimado he sido eh? Piensa que no puedo valerme solo, ese ¡baka! Ahora verá.**

Todo fue un caos, quemó el pan tostado, el café no tenía un buen sabor y para rematar no había una taza limpia. Salió con la molestia en el estómago decidido a comprar algo antes de llegar en la universidad.

El día transcurrió rápido para el resto pero Sempai no se daba cuenta, sus pensamientos sólo estaban puestos en el extraño comportamiento de Morinaga. Lo había dejado dormir sin abrigo y ni siquiera se había preocupado de su desayuno. _"Él siempre lo hace todo…por mí"_. De golpe eso no estaba y además no había visto su rostro en la mañana, siempre se despedía de él para al menos poder verlo y lo dejaba despierto para que no se atrasara en la universidad, por supuesto no había ocurrido esa mañana.

_"Seguro sigue enojado, pero se le pasará como siempre, quizás tenga que disculparme… ¡por dios! Sé que esta vez me he pasado pero sólo debo disculparme y quizás esta noche…"_- Sonrió sin darse cuenta, sus ayudantes al contrario pudieron notar esa breve expresión mas no tuvieron valor de preguntar debido a su extraño ánimo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se sintió nervioso y luego recordó que Morinaga una vez más saldría tarde, entró calmado y dejó sus cosas en la habitación.

**-achu!, aahh seguro me resfrié ayer en el sillón.**

Fue al botiquín del baño a buscar un jarabe para la tos que Morinaga había comprado la última vez que sempai había enfermado, en eso estaba cuando su celular sonó.

**-¿sí?**

-**¿Sempai?-** su tono era más duro de lo usual

**-¿Morinaga? ¿Pa.…pasa algo?**

**-Sempai no llegaré a casa hoy así que debes prepararte la cena solo, nos vemos mañana, adiós.**

**-¡oí! ¡Morinaga!**

Pero ya había colgado. **"¡Ese estúpido! Ni siquiera me dice a dónde irá o con quien, ¡imbécil!"**

Resignado agarró su chaqueta y sus llaves, tendría que comprarse la cena y quizás más cigarrillos. Su rabia lo comía por dentro por esta inesperada actitud y esa frialdad en su voz._ "Él nunca me habla así"._ El combini más cerca de su casa estaba demasiado lleno, irritado por el pésimo día que estaba pasando decidió ir a beber algo como siempre lo hacía para desahogarse. Muchos jóvenes a esa hora se encontraban disfrutando de la música y de los tragos rebajados.

**-Es raro beber sin…-** se irritó aún más y buscó dónde podían vender cigarrillos

**-¡Tetsuhiro por acá! Este local es genial, he venido antes con mis amigas-** una voz femenina exclamó.

Sempai volteó en la dirección de la voz. Morinaga iba en un grupo de hombres y mujeres y era tirado de la mano por una mujer, la que había hablado. Morinaga se veía inseguro pero sonreía.

**-¿Morinaga?-**Sempai exclamó por lo bajo-** ¿Qué hace de la mano de una mujer?**

**-Tu idea del gokon* es genial Morinaga, el trabajo nos tenía tensos**- Exclamo un joven pelinegro a su lado

- **¿gokon?**- A sempai le dolió el estómago- **¿Qué está pasando?**

**Gokon: Reunión social japonesa generalmente de jovenes hombres y mujeres para conocer gente nueva y eventualmente una pareja. Van igual numero de hombres como de mujeres.**


	3. Primeras revelaciones

**Hola a todos =)! quisiera agradecer por todos los reviews que eh recibido y todos los lindos comentarios, me motivo a escribir gracias a ustedes =). Tambien dejo el aviso que subo todos los jueves un capitulo nuevo (este capitulo me trajo muchos problemas por eso la demora) , Creditos a mi editora y amiga que estubo un poquito enferma esta semana. Disfruten Tiranas 3**

**Capítulo 3: primeras relevaciones**

Sempai sintió inesperadamente que no podía moverse, frente a él solo unos pasos se encontraba Morinaga de la mano de una chica que él jamás había visto. Junto a ellos dos mujeres y dos hombres formaban el cierre del grupo que se aproximaban a un bar famoso de la ciudad.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Sempai reacciono y pudo sentir un calor en su interior muy diferente del sofocamiento que sentía cuando Morinaga lo besaba o le hacia el amor, este calor dolía y lo consumía por dentro.

"¿qué hace este idiota aquí? Y… ¿de la mano de una chica?, ¿no eres un homo baka? … ¿acaso no me amas a mí?" sus pensamientos lo asustaron.

Abrió su boca ligeramente y también sus ojos y un sonrojo estuvo unos segundos viviendo en su cara, luego sonrió. Su transformación había sido profunda al menos en un grado de pensamiento y no podía negar más.

-asique estoy celoso…y de una chica, yo soy el idiota.- se dijo a si mismo

Camino hacia el departamento, ya las ganas de comer se le habían quitado y también de beber. Solo quería fumarse unos cigarrillos y dormir, sabía muy bien que era una estupidez pedirle explicaciones a Morinaga, "él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida"

El vértigo conocido en su estómago apareció, ese que jamás le confesaría a Mori que sentía solo con él. Al llegar a su hogar compartido se acostó en su cama y con la mirada al techo se dijo a si mismo que no había porque preocuparse, mas todo lo que le espero de esa noche es la imposibilidad de no poder dormir en paz.

6 personas, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres se encontraban en una mesa conversando esperando para poder pedir su orden. Morinaga y la chica que lo había sostenido de la mano antes estaban más apartados de la mesa de forma que no pudieran oír las otras dos parejas.

-Tetsu…sé qué te pasa algo, has estado raro todo el día y además diste la idea de venir…en pareja, ya suéltalo- dijo la chica

Hanako chibi era una mujer baja, cabello castaño claro y los ojos negros como aceitunas, delgada como la típica japonesa y con una amabilidad y generosidad que poco se veía en este mundo.

Morinaga y ella se habían conocido en el entrenamiento. Solo al llegar habían sido colocados juntos a trabajar sin mucho tiempo para conversar debido al arduo trabajo. Ella también venia de una universidad prestigiosa y con muchas recomendaciones al igual que morinaga, se le había dado una oportunidad única y deseaba completarla con éxito. Tenía la misma edad que Morinaga y la misma buena disposición y habilidades, congeniaron perfecto en el trabajo.

En la época más dura de su entrenamiento Morinaga no había podido ir a Nagoya por lo menos por un mes y ya se sentía en su cabeza y corazón los estragos. Melancólicamente en la hora que le daban para almorzar se dirigió a una plaza cercana a la empresa, necesitaba estar solo. Se sentó en una banca y miro hacia el cielo, el sol no daba tregua pero aun así era agradable.

_"¿sempai valdrá la pena todo esto? Sé que me dijiste que trabajara duro pero te extraño tanto"_

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su compañera se acercaba.

**-¿te pasa algo? Creo que te notas algo decaído**

**-ah! Hanako, todo está bien, solo quería tomar aire**- mintió secándose el asomo de lagrima de la cara.

- **Puedes contarme lo que sea, seguro te pasa algo, quizás una pena amorosa, lo tienes escrito en la cara**

"_una chica directa"_ pensó morinaga

-…..

**-te eh traído sushi, eh visto que no has probado bocado y necesitas comer para poder estar bien en el trabajo. Ten.**- dijo con una sonrisa pasándole el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

Morinaga lo recibió en silencio y le agradeció. Se obligó a empezar a comer pues sabía que estaban muy cargados y necesitaba las energías, sin embargo se preocupó un poco de que la amabilidad y atenciones hasta ahora recibidas por Hanako tuvieran otro significado, no quería decepcionarla, ella era muy agradable.

Hanako cual adivina pareció divisar el vuelco extraño de sus pensamientos y pronuncio una frase que hizo que Morinaga escupiera la comida que se echaba en la boca.

**-No te preocupes por mis actos, son sinceros, yo también soy gay**

Tos y más tos mientras el arroz se repartía en el piso, Hanako ahogo una risa.

**-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tu eres…? ¡Espera! ¿También?... ¿cómo lo supiste?**

Hanako sonrió y lo invito a contarle lo que pasaba, necesitaba sacar dentro su tensión y pena, ella lo sabía. Morinaga se dio cuenta de esto y le conto de principio a fin la historia con su Sempai. Hanako no se perdió detalle y con mucha atención ponía caras de sorpresa, pena, alegría y diversión. Cuando un Morinaga visiblemente más aliviado había terminado, ella lo abrazo dulcemente y le confeso que ella había vivido algo parecido pero que aún no podía contarle bien la historia.

**-ven, la hora de almuerzo ya termino y debemos volver a trabajar**- le dijo mirando hacia la empresa- **sabía que me recordabas a alguien tetsu.**

**-¿a quién?**

**- a mí-** le contesto con su sonrisa amable y se levantó de la banca en dirección al trabajo.

Morinaga le siguió y mientras iba caminando observando la espalda de la chica se percató de algo _"creo que por fin tengo una amiga de verdad aquí"_ pensó más curioso que otra cosa.

Hanako se detuvo de repente y se giró, con un gesto con la mano le apuro el paso, le dirigió una sonrisa compresiva y dulce, casi como cuando quieres llorar.

_"también me recuerdas a mi_" pensó Morinaga mientras corría para poder quedar a su lado y entrar a la empresa. Desde ese día habían sido inseparables amigos y cuando el entrenamiento termino ambos lucharon para quedar en la sucursal de Nagoya, con sus personales razones cada uno pero felices de poder seguir trabajando juntos.

En la actualidad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Hanako leía a Morinaga como un libro y sabía exactamente que algo le pasaba. En aquel oscuro bar Hanako se aseguró que las otras dos parejas estuvieran distraídas y le insistió a Mori a decirle la verdad.

Morinaga le conto el acontecimiento de la noche anterior y como se la había arreglado para no sucumbir a la mirada que le daba siempre que lo hería.

**-Estoy cansado Hanako, el odia lo que soy y no puede aceptarlo, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado él se pone así.**

**- Mori quizás le dio vergüenza que lo pillaras así, sabes que tu tirano ha cambiado mucho, tú me lo has contado.**

-** lo se hanako pero me duele el corazón ¿sabes? Entiende que el da un paso hacia adelante y cien para atrás. Estoy cansado de esperar que él se dé cuenta que me…quiere**

-**no seas egoísta Mori-** le tomo la mano para que se diera cuenta que no lo estaba reprendiendo**- sabes que tu tirano no sabe amarte de otra forma, necesita tiempo.**

**- No lo defiendas, tu sabes las veces que trate de irme y él no me dejaba y cada vez que me hiere él sabe que lo perdono solo con alguna mirada o palabra, el me insulta porque sabe que volveré de una u otra forma. ¿Este amor es en vano? -**se lo pregunto mas para el mismo.

Hanako le apretó la mano que antes solo le sostenía mientras Mori apretaba los ojos con dolor.

**-Creo que el odio es más para sí mismo por no poder ser honesto ni saber muy bien que hacer, él lo saca de esa manera porque no puede expresarte la verdad-** Concluyo Hanako pero eso no consoló a Morinaga.

Desde afuera las otras dos parejas veían como Hanako apretaba las manos de Morinaga y lo miraba tiernamente, cuchichearon entre ellos y sacaban las conclusiones equivocadas. A ella y a Mori jamás le habían molestado los rumores que se cernían alrededor de ellos debido a la cercanía que tenían, a menudo se reían de ello pues los dos sabían su secreto, el secreto que los había unido profundamente.

Mientras sus amigos hablaban de ellos a Hanako se le ilumino el rostro y la boca se le torcía como si tuviera una locura a punto de salir y así era.

**-Tetsu!**

**-¿sí?** – Morinaga salió de su ensoñación y lamento.

**-Creo que a tu tirano le hace falta algo más que amenazas de huir, algo más…chocante. Quizás una mirada, solo una pequeña mirada a su tonto deseo, será dura y dolorosa pero quizás funcione. Solo en el dolor se pueden ver tantas verdades ¿no dicen eso?**

**-¿de qué hablas?**

Hanako le conto el descabellado plan que de repente había surgido desde su interior, mientras un Morinaga atónito se rehusaba a seguirlo argumentando que las cosas podían empeorar drásticamente más de lo que estaban.

-**Vamos Hanako, sabes que no funcionara, quizás hasta se alegre de que lo haga, esto no es bueno, el odia lo que soy, lo que somos, no puedo hacerlo.**

Hanako le dio otras razones y las posibilidades de que esto triunfara_ "todo depende de ti Mori"_ le dijo muy seria. Al final Mori había aceptado, pues sabía que esta era la última carta que podía jugarse para hacerle ver a sempai. Si esto no funcionaba sabía muy bien que debía retirarse y esta vez con o sin pataleta de su tirano.

Después de unas cervezas se despidieron de sus amigos y dejo a Hanako en un taxi _"buena suerte Mori"_ grito antes que el vehículo partiera. Camino a su departamento se dio cuenta que el cielo ya mostraba los primeros rasgos de la mañana y agradeció estar libre para poder descansar.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta para no despertar al hombre que tanto amaba y sin el saludo tradicional se sacó el abrigo y fue en dirección hacia su cuarto. No se percató que un sempai aturdido y soñoliento que se encontraba desayunando en la cocina lo vio pasar atónito y sin pensarlo dos veces le prohibió el paso a su habitación.

-**Baka! ¿Qué haces a estas horas llegando y sin siquiera saludarme eh?, ahora mismo me explicas a donde estabas y con quien, ¡no preocupes así a la gente!**

-** ¿asique estabas preocupado? ¿Acaso sempai y yo somos pareja? –** lanzo Morinaga para hacerle ver como se estaba comportando

_"sempai date cuenta, por favor, no me obligues a seguir el plan de Hanako"_

Sempai se sonrojo, apretó los puños hasta que dolieron y su pecho se agito.

**-qué cosas enfermas dices, te eh dicho que no hables así, que me importa lo que hiciste tienes razón, puedes hacer lo que quieras en algún bar homo.**

Sempai lo había dicho a propósito para que Morinaga le negara ese acto y le confesara adonde había estado en realidad. Y tuvo lo que quiso pero a un caro precio.

_"¿quién es esa chica? ¿Qué hacía tomando tu mano?"_ pensó, sus verdaderas preguntas.

_"mírate sempai, estas demacrado, seguro no dormiste nada pensando donde estaba y con quien y aun así puedes tratarme con tanto desdén"_

-**Sempai, tenías razón sabes, tengo que enderezarme y ser un hombre decente, por eso he salido**

**-eh?**

-**eh estado con una chica que es muy agradable y creo que podría hacerla mi novia**

**-eh?**

_"di algo sempai, reacciona"_

-**sí, trabaja en mi sección y es muy inteligente, ¿no es mejor así sempai?, poder tener una pareja sin vergüenza y sin ocultarse. Es refrescante.**

_"sempai dime algo, esta es mi última carta, mi último aliento, ¡la última oportunidad!"_

_Continuara..._


	4. ¿El principio del fin?

**Hola a todos! =) por fin actualizo, me demore un poquito porque quería hacerlo mas lar guito a petición de muchas =), muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia 3 me motivo mas y mas y espero que les guste este capitulo disfruten!. Como siempre creditos a mi amiga Mafer por sus buenas sugerencias =)**

**-Negrita: Diálogos**

_-Cursiva: pensamientos_

_-Cursiva subrayada: flash back de conversación con Hanako_

**Capítulo 4: ¿El comienzo del fin?**

**-sí, trabaja en mi sección y es muy inteligente, ¿no es mejor así Sempai?, poder tener una pareja sin vergüenza y sin ocultarse. Es refrescante.**

"_Sempai dime algo, esta es mi última carta, mi último aliento, ¡la última oportunidad!"_

Sempai no alcanzaba a entender bien lo que Morinaga trataba de decirle. En su mente las palabras marcadas eran "_chica", "pareja", "novia"._ Eso no era posible se decía, _"Morinaga es gay"_

**-Oi! Déjate de bromas idiota, contéstame dónde estabas.**

**-ya te lo dije Sempai, Salí con una chica, creo que la hare mi novia, como me aconsejaste ¿no?**

"_seguro está bromeando, muy bien bastardo te seguiré el juego"_

**-Si es así me alegro por ti, ya era hora que dejaras esas cosas homo**

**- sí, tenías razón**- dijo Morinaga conteniendo el dolor de no obtener la reacción que deseaba.

Morinaga quería que Sempai lo golpeara, le gritara o incluso se indignara, una pizca, solo una pizca de esos celos tan particulares del mayor. Pero ahí estaba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se estaba deprimiendo hasta que recordó a Hanako.

_-"Tienes que ser fuerte Morinaga, seguramente él se va a confundir al principio , incluso no te va a creer y hasta puede que te felicite, pero eso significa que el no cree lo que le estas diciendo pues tu siempre has sido autentico con tu sexualidad. Gomen, te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser tú, pero creo realmente que esto podría funcionar, más que mal nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿ne?"_

_-"pero Hanako ¿qué pasa si…el realmente…está contento por mí?, ya sabes, se alegre de que por fin yo no este encima de el todo el tiempo…y si esto ¿lo alivia?_

_-según lo que me has contado Mori-kun no lo creo, el solo está reprimiendo al máximo sus sentimientos por la situación en que lo pillaste la otra vez, te lo dije, el odio es contra el mismo._

_-Ojala tengas razón Hanako, ojala…"_

Sempai lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-oi! Vete a la cama, tienes el rostro todo demacrado, ¿Qué clase de chica es que te tuvo hasta esta hora?**- lo dijo con cierto enojo

"_¿podría ser?"_ pensó Morinaga y luego tan rápido como el pensamiento llego desecho la idea.

"_nah, como siempre todo a mi conveniencia" _

-Eso hare Sempai, voy a la cama, que suerte que me toco libre. Ten buen día en la universidad- Sonrió y desapareció.

Un Sempai aturdido y visiblemente irritado se dirigió a la Universidad donde había estudiado y echo su maestría, actualmente estaba trabajando en ella. Le encantaba su vida de investigador, mezclar sustancias, sembrar bacterias, descubrir otros mundos. Hasta hace unos años atrás su familia y su trabajo eran su única pasión_. "Hasta que conocí a ese idiota"._ La vida había dado un giro y su cuerpo también y hoy por hoy había un espacio dentro de el con el nombre de Morinaga. Pero además el cambo venía con una gran aspirina de regalo_. "qué manera de irritarme ese baka, ¡nunca tendré paz con el!_

Sus ayudantes percibían ya con la experiencia el aura negra que rodeaba a Sempai y se esforzaron en cometer los menos errores posibles y terminar sus responsabilidades rápidamente. Sempai como cada vez que tenía un problema con su kohai no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor y estuvo sumido en pensamientos confusos toda la tarde.

"_¿a qué se debió ese chiste de la novia?""Tsk! cree que soy un estúpido"-_ golpeo la mesa sin ser consciente de ello.

"_¿quizás es por lo que le dije?...sé que debí ser honesto pero ¿no está llegando muy lejos?"_

Sus pensamientos lo siguieron a la hora de comer y como siempre en situaciones así no probó bocado.

"_¿acaso es posible esto? ¿dejar de ser gay a tu voluntad?, no lo creo, bueno yo cambie por supuesto pero no fue de un día para otro…incluso hoy es tan difícil"_- su cara se sonrojo- _"Pero que yo recuerde tampoco ame a ninguna mujer, no tenía interés alguno en payasadas como el amor… ¿acaso yo…?_- saco de su mente la idea y paso del sonrojo al miedo.

"_quizás deba investigar, debe haber algo escrito o…no lo sé, ¡Maldición! Apenas si me acostumbro a esto y debo lidiar con lo tuyo baka!"._

Totalmente cansado llego Sempai al departamento, su estómago le reclamaba de forma ruidosa lo poco que había consumido ese día sin embargo no le importo, solo quería recostarse y dejar de pensar_, "si es que eso es posible"._

Sintió una risa que venía desde la cocina y avanzo sigilosamente unos pasos. Ahí frente al fogón pudo divisar la espalda de Moringa siendo acariciada por una mujer atractiva y de pelo castaño. Al parecer estaban preparando la cena y se burlaban de alguna broma personal entre ellos.

Sempai había llegado al límite. Sus pensamientos, el poco sueño y la nula comida lo tenían estresado y no necesitaba caras felices en ese momento. Con una irracionalidad que solo la rabia puede darte, saco las llaves de su abrigo y se las lanzo a Morinaga. Este al sentir el golpe se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se giró.

**-Sem…Sempai**

Sempai abrió su boca para gritarle algo pero entonces su irracionalidad desapareció. Consciente de todo empezó a temblar, apretó los puños y los ojos en su ya característica impotencia y corrió a su habitación.

Morinaga estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Hanako lo agarró del brazo.

-**Mori-kun! Él sabe que lo seguirás, recuerda lo que hemos conversado, tu cambio debe ser total o el resultado será el mismo, además…se alteró bastante, deja que respire.**

**-pero…**

**-no lo ahogues Mori, deja que se calme un poco, quizás el ser tan impulsivo es lo que lo agota y lo asusta.**

**-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sé que siempre estoy apresurándome, pero es que lo amo…**

**-Paciencia Mori-kun, esta reacción es buena, ¿ya viste su cara?**

**-se veía bastante molesto- **se tocó el chichón que había dejado el golpe.

Hanako saco hielo del refrigerador y lo coloco en su cabeza, lo sostuvo firme y con la mano libre acaricio el hombro de Morinaga.

**-¿Sabes lo que puede venir ahora no?, será tu prueba máxima, pero si tiene resultado serás muy feliz, que el despierte definitivamente y no porque puedes irte es primordial Mori-kun.**

**-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Ya hiciste esto?-**pregunto curioso

**-Tal vez**_**-**_ contesto una enigmática pelicastaño.

Morinaga la miro curioso y extrañado mientras sentía que palpitaba fuerte la zona del golpe debido al hielo que sostenía Hanako.

-**Vamos Mori-kun, es de dominio público que duele más tener a la persona cerca y no poder tenerla a que se vaya. ¿Esos 5 años de amor no correspondido no te ayudaron nada?**

**-Tienes razón**

**-Bien, siguiente etapa. Tu puedes Mori-Kun!**

Morinaga algo contrariado camino hacia la puerta que hace unos minutos había dado un golpe estridente. Tomo aire, le dio dos suaves toques y prosiguió.

-**Sempai…etto, iré a comer afuera con Hanako , creo que necesitas espacio, volveré pronto.**

El tirano lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde quedo al cerrar de golpe la puerta, apoyado en ella y luego se deslizo hacia el suelo. Tenía su pecho agarrado por las dos manos y el palpitar de su corazón no daba tregua. Estaba furioso.

"_Al parecer es cierto…se veía tan feliz"-_ pensó con dolor

"_quizás deba dar un paso al lado… ¿Por qué reaccione así?, es mi amigo, debo apoyarlo"_

Se paró con dificultad y se dirigió a la cama donde se sentó_. "Maldición no entiendo nada, necesito despejar la mente"_

A lo lejos oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba y golpeo la cama con su puño. Segundos después un celular comenzaba a sonar y no era el de Sempai.

**-Oi! Esa niñita te tiene en las nubes, dejaste tu celular**- Decía mientras salía de la pieza.

Él sabía perfectamente que Morinaga ya se había ido pero tenía una necesidad imperiosa de gritarle. Cuando llego al objeto ruidoso se irrito aún más al ver el nombre de la pantalla "Isogai"

**-Ese maldito chantajista, ¡amigo de ese homobaka de kurokawa!**

Era perfecto ahora tendría con quien descargarse. Apretó para contestar y escucho el particular tono de voz.

**-¿Morinaga-kun?**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-ahhh! Souichi-kun! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo va todo con tu amorcito? ¿Ya se contestan los teléfonos? Estoy envidioso.**

**-Cállate bastardo! No me trates como si fuera un homo como tu amiguito, además, Morinaga ya tiene otra persona.**

**-eh?**

**-¡Y ES UNA MUJER! ¡Ese pervertido de Kurokawa debería seguir su ejemplo y dejar a Tomoe en paz!**

Ahí estaba, Sempai lo había botado, necesitaba decirlo, asumirlo.

-eh? Souichi-kun? No es una buena broma, Morinaga está enamorado de ti.

**-¡Te digo que está saliendo con una mujer! ¿Qué no me escuchas?-**empezó a sollozar**- Ese imbécil por fin se ha enderezado y me dejara en paz,¡ estoy feliz Maldita sea!**

**-Souchi-kun no suenas feliz, algo grave debe haber pasado para que Morinaga esté haciendo todo esto, es extraño.**

**-¡No le eh echo nada! El simplemente…despertó, se dio cuenta de su…error-** se le quebró la voz al final

-**Dios mío, ¿porque no salimos a beber? En realidad estoy en Nagoya ahora por eso llamaba a Mori-kun necesitaba hacerle unas consultas técnicas, pero que bueno que me entero de todo esto.**

**-Que planeas maldito, ¡no volveré a cantar karaoke!**

**-jajajaj ¿aun recuerdas eso no?, no te preocupes, nada de karaoke, solo dos hombres charlando ¿está bien?**

Minutos después Sempai se encontraba buscando las llaves en la cocina, recordando por supuesto el haberlas tirado hacia Morinaga , luego se colocó el abrigo y fue hacia la entrada, _"de todos modos no quería quedarme aquí, demasiados recuerdos"._ Y se fue.

Encontrarse con Isogai no fue tan incómodo como pensó. A pesar que ya había sido hace tiempo en el cumpleaños de Tomoe y a pesar de lo siempre bromista con él, sempai no tenía energías para paliarle nada. Isogai supo que era grave y lo invito a unas copas en un bar bastante conocido y sofisticado. Como siempre y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, hablar con isogai lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor, el hombre al frente de él tenía una personalidad retorcida pero era honesto y le hacía ver las cosas que el por su poca experiencia no podía ver.

La conversación fue avanzando a una profundidad que ninguno de los dos se conocía y Sempai por no haber comido nada durante el día y todo el alcohol se sentía vulnerable y muy sensible.

**-¿Sabes idiota? Nosotros quedamos solos con Tomoe y Kanako, éramos pequeños, papa…Hic! Pasaba via…viajando y tuve que hacerme cargo de todo…Hic! No me arrepiento por su puesto pero no tenía interés de enamorarme y esas cosas, encontré mi profesión y me case con ella ¿sabes? Hic! , ¡Pero este idiota! , este maldito idiota tenía que venir a poner mi mundo de cabeza Hic! Yo estaba tranquilo maldición, yo…no tenía este lio aquí dentro…Hic!**

**-Souichi-kun creo que ya has bebido bastante, ¿dios así quedaba yo?.**

**-Ahora ya es tarde hic!...ouch! me siento un poco mal iso…**

Cayo con un ruido seco al piso, isogai fue inmediatamente a verlo y se dio cuenta que solo se había dormido, lo recostó en un sillón situado en la entrada para espera de mesas y pago la cuenta. Trato de despertar a sempai pues no tenía idea como llevarlo a su casa. Sempai balbuceaba en su borrachera.

**-Morinaga, te amo.- **la frase crucial e inconsciente, esperada y añorada, salió con la persona equivocada.

Isogai abrió grande sus ojos _"¿dónde estás Mori-kun? Está sufriendo, te necesita"_

**-Señor quizás debamos servirle alguna bebida caliente-**dijo un mesero cercano

_-__**Ai! Gracias.**_

Morinaga habia llegado hace unos minutos al departamento, había ido de compras con Hanako y habían conversado un poco del trabajo ya que mañana tenían mucho por hacer.

"_pensé todo el día en ti a pesar de los esfuerzos por distraerme", _Morinaga no escuchaba ningún ruido de la habitación asique creyó que sempai dormía_. "Quizás deba hacer lo mismo, aun no_ _recupero todo el sueño de la otra noche"._ Camino derecho hacia su cuarto no sin pasar por esa habitación que casi todas las noches tenía llave y que resguardaba a su pelo largo, suspiro pensando en lo que debía hacer para poder hacerle ver lo que tenían. _"si fueras honesto Sempai, como tu cuerpo"_

Se dio cuenta que a pesar que extrañaba sentir el calor de sempai, las ganas no eran tan intensas como antes. "tú_ me odias, odias lo que soy, ¿cómo te toco así?". _Camino a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, la misma que había empezado el caos, se metió en ella sin sacarse su ropa y rogo al cielo que el sueño lo encontrara para no pensar más.

Sempai se las había arreglado para llegar al departamento. Después de esa bebida caliente aún se sentía algo mareado pero ya estaba más consciente. Se había negado a que Isogai lo acompañara a casa, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo. Maldecía por lo bajo mientras buscaba las llaves el no haber comido nada en el día y haberse atrevido a salir a beber_. "además no recuerdo nada"._

Con dificultad abrió la puerta y por la fatiga y los tragos boto el abrigo y las llaves al suelo, no le importaba nada. El departamento se encontraba oscuro y no se sentía movimiento alguno. Por curiosidad abrió la puerta que no era de su autoría y lo vio. Allí estaba, durmiendo con sus brazos abiertos encima de la almohada, su pecho sudado y su rostro cansado pero apacible.

Algo dentro de él se tejió de forma compleja, sintió un deseo voraz que jamás había sentido. Los celos, la situación del día, la conversación con isogai, todo, todo estaba revuelto en su cabeza y corazón pero su cuerpo solo pedía una cosa.

"_estas mintiendo, tienes que estar mintiendo y es por mi culpa, pero tu cuerpo no miente, igual_ que _el mío"-_ el sonrojo vino sin saber si era por el alcohol o por la afirmación honesta.

Avanzo de forma somnolienta y se sentó en la cama de su pelinegro. No sintió temor solo calor por dentro. Acaricio su pecho y su rostro con sus manos y recordó esa mano femenina en la espalda de Morinaga hace unas horas_. "nadie debe tocarte más que yo_", agradeció estar medio borracho pues sentía que podía permitirse ser el mismo y luego poner excusas como siempre. Miro detenidamente su rostro_, "no, por mis excusas él está ahora así, ya no seguiré con lo mismo"_

Se lo prometió a el mismo y no supo cómo de repente estaba en los labios de su ex ayudante dormido.


	5. Efecto espejo

**Hola! un nuevo capitulo de mi fic! quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews y comentarios me animan mucho! saludos a las tiranitas de la Comunidad de face Koi suru Boukun donde pongo el aviso de los capitulos y a mi amiga Mafer como siempre, tambien a todos los que amen a esta pareja!, disfruten!**

**pd: el efecto espejo es algo que invente mientras pensaba en este capitulo , ignoro si existe o hay un nombre para lo que trato de explicar, solo queria aclararlo que salio de mi cabezita loca y creo que si no tiene nombre, ¿es uno bueno no? jajajaja 3**

**Capítulo 5: "El efecto espejo"**

Se lo prometió a él mismo y no supo cómo de repente estaba en los labios de su ex ayudante dormido.

Presiono levemente sus labios contra Morinaga y poco a poco los abrió para darle un beso más profundo. Los dientes de su ex ayudante aún estaban un poco apretados y empezaba a quejarse por la falta de aire.

Sempai se incorporó de nuevo liberándolo de su beso virgen y lo miro. Se dio cuenta que algo mas había pagado en esas botellas de cerveza, "valor", como si fuera algo de todos los días bajo a la altura de la cintura de su ex ayudante la manta y luego con ambas mano desabotono lentamente la camisa del pelinegro. Dejo expuesto un pecho sudoroso y firme, lo acarició con las manos temblorosas pues sentía que lo que estaba haciendo lo había deseado hace tiempo, la ansiedad lo comía. Sempai nunca había tenido un Morinaga tan vulnerable como para tener la confianza de tocarlo con tanta soltura y además el alcohol era un buen compañero.

Rozo con la yema de los dedos las tetillas de Mori y luego siguió acariciando su vientre, poco a poco Sempai noto el calor que envolvía su piel y se traspasaba a quien tocaba.

**-Sem…Sempai**- Murmuro entre sueños su ex ayudante, sempai sonrió.

**-Si la prefieres por sobre mi ¿Por qué no dices su nombre?, lo sabía, no la quieres…**

después de aquella declaración de triunfo sempai se atrevió a ir mas lejos. Se agachó a la altura de el cuello de Mori y lo beso tímidamente , el sabor era bueno, salado y caliente. empezó a simular un beso con la boca abierta en el largo de todo su cuello mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que producía en su kohai. Sempai comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta su ombligo y entonces lo escucho.

**-¿Sempai? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- **su voz era de asombro y curiosidad

**-…**

Sempai Lo miro serio y lascivo, _" amigo alcohol, ampárame, ya no se lo que hago"_. Puso sus manos en el cierre del pantalón y lo bajo rápido, debía ser rápido para no arrepentirse. perdió toda la paz ahora que Mori estaba despierto y se encontró con la efusividad.

**-Sempai no, ah, ahh!-** el solo roce de sus dedos en su miembro llevaron a Mori a los cielo

El tirano se sentía orgulloso de la habilidad que tenia de volver loco a su ex ayudante y no quería parar. _"quiero escucharte decirlo otra vez, dime lo que_ siempre _me dices cuando estas dentro de mi"_, con esa misión prosiguio. Subio completamente a la cama y se posiciono encima de su Kohai, las piernas abiertas rodeando su cintura y se quito su camisa , mori lo miraba expectante.

Luego le quito su camisa a su pelinegro y le bajo por completo los pantalones y sus calzoncillos, su kohai se dejaba hacer pero estaba a punto de perder la calma, Sempai lo notaba en el miembro debajo de el endureciéndose y pegándole a su viente.

**-Sempai, ya quítate los pantalones, me estas volviendo loco!**

obedeció con rapidez, la verdad es que el también lo deseaba, había sido un tiempo ya desde la ultima vez, quería sentirlo, quería apretarlo fuerte contra el, gritar su nombre, sentirlo suyo dentro de el.

Cuando los dos estaban totalmente desnudos sempai se apresuro a acomodarse y levantar sus caderas de forma voluntaria , tantas veces se habia entregado que ya era fácil determinar cada paso y movimiento en la cama, era natural pensaba el. Morinaga nuevamente abrio sus ojos grandes al sorprenderse y sin perder un minuto mas metio uno de sus dedos en la entrada de sempai, haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

**-ahhhhhhh! Uugghh, mmmmm…**

**-¿estabas ansioso no? , ya estas todo mojado y apenas llevo un dedo**

**-ca…llate idiota y metelo de una vez**

**-gomen, je, tus deseos son ordenes.**

La embestida paralizo el corazón y la habitación de los ocupantes. Fue salvaje y rápida con pasión y ansiedad, así como le gustaba a sempai aunque no lo admitiera.

Los movimientos fueron rápidamente aumentando y sempai sin darse cuenta comenzó a clavar sus uñas en los hombros de Morinaga donde se sostenía para afirmarse, Morinaga en cambio tenia las manos en la cintura para asegurarse que sus embestidas quedaran en lo profundo de su tirano.

**-ah ¡ ah! Ah! Ah! Mori…Mori…**

**-Sempai, Sempai…**

Los llamados del alma, tratando de encontrarse en ese baile de cuerpos y sudor. Sempai se apretó aun mas a Mori en un gesto de retenerlo dentro de el mientras las embestidas eran cada vez mas peligrosamente excitantes, _" ya no falta mucho_" pensó sempai. _"dilo mori, dilo_" y mientras su mente pedía su cuerpo ansiaba y mientras abrazaba su cuerpo se volteo para besarle apasionadamente, las lenguas iban al ritmo de aquel baile y finalmente el clímax llego.

**-ahhhhhhhhhhh!** – Sempai se soltó de aquella boca para ser sincero, había sido increíble.

**-mmmmmmmmm**- Morinaga apretó los ojos recibiendo el clímax, pero al abrir los ojos no había calma en ellos.

_"tus besos, tu boca solo apestaba a alcohol, ¿Qué tanto te forzaste y bebiste para atreverte a esto?, sin un poco de ayuda no eres capaz cierto?, casi caí en tu trampa…"_

**-Mori?** – sempai susurro a su lado, había caído después del sabroso orgasmo a un lado de su ex ayudante y lo miraba preocupado.

**-estoy muy cansado sempai, gomen, ya no puedo mantenerme despier…**

Y era cierto, apenas si había dormido las noches anteriores y tanto pensar lo tenia al borde del estrés. Mientras sus ojos se relajaban una pequeña lagrima se quedo atorada en su parpado, ya no mas lagrimas caian libremente en su cara casi como un presagio de lo que vendría mas adelante.

Sempai confundido miro largo rato el rostro cansado de su kohai, tratando de entender la ultima expresión que había sostenido antes de dormirse, _" parecía triste, es la primera vez que lo noto así después de…esto"_

Trato de no darle importancia atribuyéndola a su cansancio y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando la alarma del reloj marcaba ya la hora para desayunar e irse a la universidad, sempai algo perezoso la apago y trato lentamente de abrir los ojos.

Noto el frío de su cuerpo y un espacio poco familiar alrededor de el, no era su cuarto y aun así se encontraba completamente solo.

**-Morinaga?-** lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta, no estaba cerca

Se levanto y al darse cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa se sonrojo y comenzo a ponerse los calzoncillos y pantalones, cuando se agachó a buscar la camisa en el suelo su cintura y espalda le reclamaron el esfuerzo nocturno.

_"después la recojo, tsk!"_

Escucho a lo lejos el ruido de la cocina y tuvo la certeza que de repente todo había vuelto a la normalidad , su ex ayudante le estaba haciendo el desayuno como cada mañana después de una noche apasionada que ambos extrañaban, _" seguro me dice que lo de la chica no iba enserio"_

Su estomago rugió y le recordó que el día anterior casi no había probado bocado, casi al mismo tiempo su cabeza empezó a doler, otro recordatorio. "_no debería salir mas con ese pervertido de isogai"_

Camino a pasos cortos a la cocina donde su kohai estaba terminado su desayuno y se disponía a lavar su plato antes de irse, sempai noto que no había otro plato preparado.

**-ah! Despertaste, sempai no alcance a hacer tu desayuno tendrás que prepararte tu, seguro no es difícil no? ,debo ir rápido a la farmacia, hay mucho trabajo aun y en la tarde saldré a comer con Hanako asi que deberas prepararte la cena también**

**-eh? – **sempai no lo creía

**- O quizás debas ir a comprar a algún combini cercano , ya sabes, tienen de todo…**

**-espera, Mori…**

**- de todas maneras deberías tomar mucha agua sabes? Para la resaca**

**-Mori escúchame…**

**-Se muy bien lo terrible que es, por supuesto no hay mejor remedio que hidratarse…**

**-MALDICION SOLO CALLATE!, ESTUPIDO IDIOTA.**

**-¿Qué pasa sempai?**

Sempai estaba completamente frustrado, pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes pero en realidad no se habían movido ni un milímetro, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos a su juicio.

-**seguiras con esa estupidez de la novia? Es que acaso no te importo lo que hicimos…anoche, no le tienes un poco de respeto! Acaso puedes verle la cara después de …**

**-de que sempai?puedes decirlo?**

**-…**

**-es asombroso que te acuerdes, estabas todo borracho**

**-claro que me acuerdo! Y tu también no te hagas!**

**-¿Cuál es el punto?**- Mori lo dijo al mismo tiempo de voltear su rostro, se mostraba visiblemente molesto

El silencio se prolongo por unos minutos y luego el tirano concluyo.

**-entonces hablabas en serio**

**- cuando?**

**- esa vez que discutimos…que yo…ya sabes, esa vez dijiste que harías lo que te dije¿ no?**

_"esta bien sempai, haré lo que dices, ¿estas contento?"_

Morinaga no sabia que responder, en realidad aquella frase había saltado de su boca producto de la rabia y la impotencia de las duras palabras del ser que mas amaba, _" el nunca se mide, solo explote, todo fue despecho"_

Sin embargo su asombro fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras sin ninguna lógica eran exactamente el plan que había iniciado Hanako, sin querer todo se había ligado y por supuesto le daba mas credibilidad, era brillante. _" asi de conectados estamos amiga, eres como yo pero en mujer, quizás sempai te querria…_" , Morinaga sonrió con nostalgia

**-De que te ríes idiota?** – sempai lo saco de sus pensamientos

**-De nada, tengo que irme se me hace tarde**

**-Pero…oi! Respóndeme, hablabas enserio?**

Morinaga se volteo y en sus ojos ya no había brillo, como aquella vez que todo comenzó por las duras palabras de sempai.

**-no lo dijiste? Debo hacerme un hombre decente para que la gente me acepte no? No fueron tus exactas palabras**

**-si , pero mori, yo no quise decirlo así…fue…**

**-ya no importa, tenias razón y lo de anoche solo fue una reacción natural del cuerpo no? Como tu me decías cuando te tocaba en estas mismas paredes.**

Paf! Otra cachetada, esta vez con toda la intención, sempai lo miro con rabia y se encerró una vez mas en su habitación. Un morinaga con su cara colorada se llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla y su mano libre la apoyo en la pared cercana, _"efecto espejo"_ su mente repetia, _" se fuerte, efecto espejo"_

Se apoyo en la pared y se agarro el estomago con ambas manos, el vértigo y el dolor , el tener que actuar en todo momento después de haber sido siempre tan honesto lo tenían agotado, pero debía resistir , apretó los ojos y recordó a Hanako.

-_**"Mori-kun, deja esa bebida y pone atención, esto es importante"**_

_**- "ai, ai,"**_

_**-"haz escuchado del efecto espejo?"**_

_**-"efecto espejo? Hanako recuerdas lo que yo estudie cierto? Sabes que de psicología y cosas no se nada"**_

_**-"oh vamos! Es muy conocido y utilizado mundial mente, se trata de hacerle ver a una persona lo doloroso de sus actos portándose tal cual como aquella persona,como un espejo, reflejándolo"**_

**-"eh?, pero hanako en general la gente solo se enemista y no se habla mas"**

**-_"eso es porque prefieren eso y no utilizan bien esta técnica, lo principal es no alejarte de la persona si no ser lo mas unido posible."_**

- _**"bien, tienes un punto, pero como lo podría utilizar con sempai, ya sabes el es un tirano y yo…no sirvo para ser así"**_

-_**"tu sempai es tirano con todo el mundo, pero tu solo lo podrías ser con el y solo en su justa medida claro, no puedes ciertamente ser igual a el, solo replicar algunas actitudes, busca en tu cabecita Mori-kun, ¿Qué cosas te duelen mas de tu sempai? Y entonces cuando tengas la oportunidad úsalas,ponelo en tu lugar"**_

_**-"no lo se, cuando me deja solo en la cama o cuando niega lo que siente cuando lo tengo hay muchas cosas que me duelen , pero, lo perdono porque se que le cuesta"**_

-"_**y así seguirá siendo el mismo , creo que mereces una pizca de honestidad"**_

_**-"hanako no se si sea buena idea sabes, yo no podría tratarlo así, no puedo"**_

_**-"tranquilo mori-kun, no debes forzarte, esto lo puedes hacer cuando quieras o lo encuentres necesario, si vez que tu sempai progresar sin esto seria genial, pero si es lo mismo de siempre no dudes en usar el as bajo la manga, o el espejo**_"- Hanako le guiño un ojo

_**-"eres rara , pero siento que sabes lo que dices"**_

_**-"nunca falla mi mori-kun, nunca falla"**_

Morinaga volvió a la realidad y noto que su estomago ya no dolía,_ "solo debo respirar profundo",_ miro la hora y sabia que si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde, se aproximo a la entrada para ponerse su abrigo y sus zapatos y miro por ultima vez en el día a aquella puerta.

"_todo esta como antes, la cierras cada vez mas y sigues sin aceptarme por completo…¿hasta donde debo llegar sempai?¿ Y si pierdo el corazón en el camino?"_

Suspiro y se preparo para otra jornada de trabajo y probablemente una conversación larga y llorada con su mejor amiga, salio camino a la estación y su corazón que poco a poco se dormía solo se lamentaba. _"si me quisieras el 1 por ciento de lo que yo te quiero"._

En el apartamento sempai golpeaba la almohada de su habitación y desahogaba toda la rabia que había estado acumulando en estos días que su vida una vez mas se había dado vuelta paras para arriba, boto los libros de la repisa , tiro sus recuerdos del viaje a canada a la pared.

**-IMBECIL! IDIOTA! COMO ERES TAN DESCARADO DE DECIRME ESO, SOLO UNA REACCIÓN NATURAL? CUANDO EH DICHO YO ALGO…****ASÍ**

_"oh dios…acaso yo eh sido así de cruel?, me duele el pecho, no puedo sostenerme, eh sido yo así?"_

A lo lejos una pelicastaño y un pelinegro se saludaban con un gran abrazo

**-No se si funcione Hanako pero no me queda mas que intentar ¿no?**

**Tal vez la vida nos de una sorpresa Mori-kun, OH DIOS MIRA LA HORA...corramos a la estación**


	6. La verdad de Hanako

**Hola! muchas gracias por la larga espera, al fin tengo tiempo para escribir y lo aproveche ! espero les guste este cap y grax por todos sus reviews y apoyo de siempre! me hacen sonreír y seguir escribiendo de esta hermosa pareja! Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 6: La verdad de Hanako**

Apenas habían logrado llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Rápidamente Morinaga y Hanako empezaron a realizar sus labores con maestría y sin perder segundos, los habían elegido entre muchos candidatos y debían demostrar que lo valían.

Largas horas pasaron hasta que por fin el momento del almuerzo llego. Era especial esa hora y media que le daban pues podían estirar los tensos músculos y conversar sin molestias.

**-¿Haz echo lo que te eh dicho Mori-kun?**

-**sí, no fue fácil pero logre hacer algo del "efecto espejo"**

**- ¿Cómo reacciono?**

**-¿has visto mi cara?-** Morinaga se tocó la mejilla que aún conservaba algo de color carmín

-¡**Excelente!**

**-eh? Hanako no entiendo nada, como se supone que golpearme sea un triunfo, te recuerdo que él lo hace siempre, no solo ahora.**

-¿**pero se mostró ofendido?, ¿quizás molesto? ¿Herido?**

**-solo corrió a su habitación, no logre verlo, ya no…importa-** Morinaga trago un poco de su comida sin ganas

-**Mori- kun?¿Pasa algo? , suenas bastante…**

**-hastiado? ¿Molesto? ¿Arto?...lo estoy, tengo que hacer todo este teatro para que el me muestre algo de amor, una pizca miserable de aceptación, estoy agotado.**

Hanako noto que la voz la tenía endurecida y sus rasgos mostraban la fortaleza que te tiñe cuando el dolor grande te atrapa, "_vencido"_ era la palabra.

**-Mori-kun te estoy ayudando, debes ser paciente, no te dejes estar ahora**

-¡**Paciencia! ¡Paciencia ¡paciencia! Estuve 5 años detrás de él, tuve paciencia con aquel maldito trato de hacerlo una vez a la semana, siempre tengo paciencia!, estoy…arto, después de tanto tiempo juntos el debería tener claro lo que soy, ¡lo que somos! .No debería estar ahora montando todo este teatro para que lo admita, es posible que ni siquiera sienta algo por mi solo sea…pena…estas cosas no se obligan hanako , se sienten.**

**-él lo siente**

-**como lo sabes? No lo conoces, el quizás solo se deja llevar para retenerme aquí, siempre es lo mismo ¿sabes? Tengo esperanzas de sus sentimientos hacia mí y cuando estoy tan cerca, tan cerca**-la voz se le quebró- **el me trata como basura y me demuestra que el verdadero actor es él y no yo con todo esto.**

Morinaga había llegado al limite, tenía todas las esperanzas que esta última carta lo pudiera ayudar a desvelar los sentimientos de sempai y le demostrara la clase de relación que tenían y que no había nada de malo en ello.

Se había descargado suficiente y cuando las palabras habían salido, su corazón se había tranquilizado un poco.

-**gomen Hanako…me eh alterado mucho, es solo que estoy cansado , tenemos mucho trabajo, apenas duermo por ello y pensando en sempai y lo que está pasando y ya no se…si esto valga de algo.**

**-Morinaga…escúchame,** -Hanako se arregló su cabello castaño y miro hacia su bol de comida ya frió- **Voy a contarte algo muy privado y espero que con esto te des cuenta que vale la pena todo cuando se trata de amor, incluso si el resultado no es como lo esperas…**

-**¿Hana…ko?**- La miro fijamente con los labios entre abierto, estaba expectante.

-¿**Recuerdas que te dije que me recordabas a mi? Fue apenas te vi, tenias esa misma mirada de amor no correspondido y el corazón lleno de esperanza. Esa eterna dulce amarga espera por el recibimiento mutuo , por la entrega equitativa, por las palabras correctas.**

Morinaga se sonrojo, casi lo había descrito por completo, ella era muy observadora.

-**Ella…era de una familia importante, hija única. Fue mi sempai en la universidad antes de entrar a este trabajo, me enamore de ella apenas entre a la Universidad igual que tu.**- miro a morinaga y sonrio

**-¿eh?**

**-lo se, es extraño. Mi pueblo al igual que el tuyo es pequeño y muy tradicionalista por ello la vida no era fácil ahí, solo quería graduarme e irme pero cuando la conocí los planes cambiaron un poco. quería estar a su lado aunque fuera solo como su kohai. Era joven y osada , inmadura y me creía la dueña del mundo así que apenas tuve la oportunidad me le declare. Ella pensó que era una broma al principio y me dijo que era una confusión pero con el tiempo le demostré con hechos que esto era mas allá que una simple confusión, ella quizás por mi insistencia termino accediendo aunque realmente nunca estuvo de acuerdo.**

**-¿que quieres decir?**

-**Para la gente eramos muy buenas amigas y no era extraño vernos siempre juntas pero cuando se trataba de cosas mas…complejas, teníamos que escondernos. Su rostro en esas cortas horas siempre estaba serio como pensando "_ya se le pasara, solo debo seguirle el juego",_ era doloroso pero mas doloroso era no tenerla , al menos eso pensaba yo. Pero el dolor estaba lejos de parar.**- Hanako fruncio el seño y miro hacia alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la veía.

Morinaga poso su mano en las manos que estaban nerviosas encima de la mesa. Hanako se lo agradeció con una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

-**Ella debía cumplir con su deber ¿sabes?, es hija única de la familia mas importante del pueblo y debe casarse con alguien a su altura, un hombre de una importante familia, con dinero y esas cosas que nunca entenderé. Así que ella hizo lo que cualquier mujer sensata haría.**

**-te dejo?**

-**por supuesto, las reglas eran claras desde el principio , ella algún día seguiría su camino destinado por su familia , yo solo era momentánea. Supongo que nunca me tomo enserio. Sus ojos me miraron sin piedad aquella vez, como si una espada me estuviera atravesando pronuncio esas palabras que nunca olvidas. "_se acabó, rehace tu vida como lo hago yo, como la gente decente"_. Es irónico no? Como la gente que con mas desprecio habla de nosotros , fue la mas amada.**

**-Hanako…yo…**

-**naturalmente me destruyo eso pero no lo suficiente, sabia que algo había quedado en ella así que hice lo que exactamente estas haciendo tu, le di en el gusto y me hice novia de un hombre.**

-** ¿que sucedió? Ella te creyó?**

**-Al principio no pero como sabes soy muy astuta , logre enojarla de veras y entonces adelanto su matrimonio.**

**-¿QUE?!**- Morinaga se dio cuenta del grito que pego y se tapo la boca

-**tranquilo , espantaras a todos**- Hanako lo dijo con algo de risa

**-pero Hanako, todo lo que hiciste…**

**-valió la pena, ella vino a mi un día antes de su matrimonio, me dijo que me amaba pero debía casarse, su familia era complicada, jamas le dejarían irse con otra mujer, me pidió perdón. Era todo lo que quería escuchar.**

**-¿y la dejaste ir sin mas?**

**-le pedí que nos fuéramos, que huyéramos, no entendía su situación y era egoísta , ahora después de tanto tiempo lo comprendo, aveces no puedes hacer nada pero, se que lo nuestro no fue una mentira.**-miro a lo lejos reflexivamente y volteo a mirar a Morinaga otra vez- **Mori kun! ¿Porque lloras?**

**-gomen! Es tan triste todo. La vida es injusta.**

**-lo sé, pero al menos no tuve que preguntarme toda la vida si alguna vez me quiso. Por supuesto se casó y yo me vine apenas me titule y aprobaron mi traslado a Nagoya, fue lo mejor.**

Morinaga trataba de respirar pero su nariz goteaba de la pena. Hanako agarro sus manos fuerte.

**-Mori-kun, tu situación es diferente , tu mismo me dijiste que su padre acepto la relación de su hermano con su casero ¿no?, no tiene impedimentos familiares, todas sus barreras son de el mismo. Toda su vida ah luchado por hacer las cosas bien por su familia y ser bueno en su trabajo, jamas se salio de la línea o se comió sus propias palabras. tu cambiaste eso, tu sacaste afuera todos sus miedos, el solo debe luchar contra ello.**

**-No lo se…**

-**Mi amigo, si tu ganas, quizás yo también a través de ti gane…gomen! Se que es un pensamiento egoísta pero, si esto funciona, en ti, en mi versión masculina, valdrá la pena todas mis lagrimas, por verte sonreír , me veré sonreír Mori-kun, no te rindas.**

Mas allá en la lejanía , unas cuantas estaciones del metro, se hallaba el pelilargo camino a la cocina. No tenia ni un poco de hambre pero era analítico y metódico. Sabia muy bien que llevaba horas si no días sin comer algo decente y lo necesitaba para poder rendir en su trabajo. "_aunque me haría bien pedir unos días de descanso, no tengo la cabeza para trabajar"_. Su estomago rugía junto con sus pensamientos y se sirvió una comida pre cocinada que había comprado en el combini hace unos momentos a regañadientes, solo debía calentarla. "_aunque si permanezco aquí, tendré que verlo…verlos"._

Se sentó en el suelo cerca del sillón, no tenia ganas de sentarse en la cocina, se obligo a comer mientras hablaba en voz alta para si mismo, no le gustaba el silencio.

**-Creo que sobre reaccione…pero se lo merecía ese idiota,¿ por que me dijo algo así?, con esa frialdad en sus ojos y en su voz, el no es así…**- se llevo a la boca otro poco y apenas la masticó , trago rápido.

**-¿porque tiene que estar pasando esto? , apenas me acostumbre a esta forma de vivir, a todo…esto y de repente desaparece, de repente el quiere dejar de ser un homobaka! No entiendo nada…**

Sintió un fuerte ruido de un motor de auto afuera y una puerta, se extraño y miro el reloj que tenían en la pared. "¿_Morinaga termino temprano?"_

Se levanto con dificultad y miro por la ventana hacia el lugar de los estacionamientos, sintió una punzada en el cuello, su mandíbula se había tensado.

Ahí estaba Morinaga bajando de un taxi y detrás de el Hanako se había bajado también y se abrazaban, un abrazo largo y apretado. Sempai presintió que podría venir un beso después de aquello y no quiso compartir el espectáculo.

**-Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué me enojo tanto?, odio esta confusión, aun hoy…**

La revelación llego tan rápido como la vez que se dio cuenta que quería a Morinaga a su lado, pero esta era mucho mas clara, mucho mas que la anterior.

**-Aun no lo entiendo,aun no lo entiendo de verdad o quizás no lo acepto, no quiero cambiar ¿es eso?, se que si de una vez dejo salir todo lo que guardo no habrá vuelta atrás.**

Camino rápido al baño, en cualquier momento Morinaga cruzaría el umbral y no quería enfrentarlo, no aun.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y se miro al espejo.

_"como dice el dicho?: si lo amas déjalo libre, si vuelve es porque es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue ,¿__te amo Morinaga? , acaso yo…¿te amo? para dejarte libre..."_

Jamas se lo había preguntado tan directamente o quizás nunca quiso hacerlo. pensaba que poco a poco los avances que daba harían feliz a su ex ayudante pero ciertamente los días pasados el había retrocedido varios pasos.

_"quizás ese es el problema, por esto me cuesta tanto expresarme, demostrarle …amor, necesito aclarármelo a mi mismo",_ el espejo le devolvió una mirada decidida , una que no había visto hace mas de 1 año, desde que estaba con su kohai, era tiempo.

Sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse sin ningún saludo al entrar y luego pasos lentos y curiosos. Morinaga buscaba rastros de sempai en la casa, de que estuviera ahí, minutos después sintió la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro cerrarse.

_"pensó que dormía quizás, o…¿ya no le importa'"_

Apretó los ojos y los dientes, _"esto sera difícil"_ ,salio silencioso hacia su habitación y busco su celular.

_"no esperare a que no vuelvas, a la mierda ese dicho…voy a aclararme y a recuperarte, aunque seas feliz con ella, no lo permitiré, no lo soporto, soy un tirano"_

Abrió su celular y marco el único numero que jamas pensó que marcaría alguna vez, sabia a quien pedirle ayuda y esta vez…cantaría todos los karaokes necesarios para recibirla.


	7. De vuelta a donde todo comenzó

**Hola a todos =) eh vuelto con un cap nuevo rapidito para recompensar la espera del cap anterior! espero les guste como se esta desenvolviendo todo y estoy agradecida por todos los reviews =) Les tengo una sorpresita en este cap ademas. El amor es medio complicado y aveces no podemos verlo aunque lo tengamos al lado, en frente de nuestras narices, los dos luchando por encontrarse solo se pierden. El amor jajaja Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7: De vuelta a donde todo comenzó**

Sempai espero mientras el tono del teléfono seguía dando su "bip", por fin después de algunos segundos se sintió el sonido característico al contestar del otro lado.

**-¿sí?**

**-¡oi! Bastardo, debes ayudarme**

**-¡souichi-kun! Que coincidencia, estaba a punto de llamarte para saber cómo seguías de nuestra salida de ayer, fuiste muy malo souichi-kun! Un niño travieso.-** Se burló Isogai

**-¡deja de hablarme así! estoy bien aunque con algo de jaqueca, no comí nada el día de ayer, fue error mío.**

Una pausa del otro lado le indico a Sempai que Isogai se encontraba sorprendido por su auto critica, algo poco usual.

**-¿estás ahí?**

**- ah! Gomen, solo estaba un poco sorprendido…¿supongo que no has llamado para repetir la salida no?**

**-¡ni muerto!...aunque…si me ayudas con un asunto, podría…considerar…acompañarte de vez en cuando…**

**-¿eh?! ¿Souichi –kun aun sigues ebrio? ¿Serias mi compañero de salidas? No puedo creerlo, ese favor debe ser tremendo…interesante.**

**-¡no te pases! , aunque creo que es algo complicado, pero sé que tienes tus contactos, no te costara.**

-**¿es sobre Mori-kun?**- Isogai dudo un momento y se atrevió a preguntar-**¿sigue con eso de la novia?**

-**sí, aunque no le durara mucho…**

**-¿eh?**

**-¡nada! …¿vas a ayudarme o no?**

**- ¡por supuesto! Aun me quedan días en Nagoya y eh estado bastante aburrido, no me perdería por nada del mundo divertirme con el tirano favorito de Mori-kun, aunque espero no crea todavía que estoy interesado en ti, es jodidamente ridículo.**

Esta vez la pausa fue de Sempai, una idea descabellada y bastante desesperada empezó a armarse.

_"podría usarlo a mi favor"_

**-¿eh? Souichi –kun?**

**-creo que serán dos favores…y me costaran caros ¡Maldición!**

Minutos después de la conversación que tuvo con Isogai y la explicación de sus favores, colgó.

Se sintió algo extraño por dentro, como si el hacer por fin un movimiento para algo que al principio no aceptaba le estuviera pasando la cuenta físicamente.

Salió de su cuarto silencioso y se preparó para la misión de hoy. Aún era temprano y allá afuera los rayos del sol de la tarde estaban alentándolo a seguir su cometido, si es que aún era posible.

**-¿Sempai? ¿Vas a salir?**

El tirano no lo escucho salir de su cuarto, estaba concentrado en buscar su abrigo.

**-ahh, Morinaga estas aquí… ¿saliste temprano del trabajo? Ya veo**- fingió sorpresa

-**¡ah sí! Por fin el trabajo está disminuyendo un poco y podemos descansar un poco más**

**- y… ¿tu novia no vino?-** "_mantén el tono calmado"_

**-¿Hanako? Etto…ella también estaba muy cansada, mejor reponer fuerzas para cuando el trabajo vuelva a subir**

Morinaga trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero los días anteriores habían sido demasiado raros entre los dos. Las reacciones violentas y sin sentido de Sempai y el cambio tan repentino de ser un ser completamente honesto a actuar lo tenían al borde de lo que era real y no. Su sonrisa no tuvo ganas ni fuerzas para salir.

Sempai por su parte noto en este incomodo silencio su aun carmín mejilla que había sido marcada aquella mañana por su mano. Decidió que era momento de disculparse por ello y por todo, a pesar que sintió que merecía el golpe, necesitaba de alguna forma hacerle saber que no quería, realmente desde el fondo de su corazón, no quería que esto hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Por fin sus labios obedecieron a la mente.

**-¡oi! Morinaga…lo siento mucho**

Morinaga abrió sus ojos verdes tan grandes que por un momento su brillo característico pudo divisarse y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y tenían el suave color de la vergüenza y no de la cachetada.

Sempai tuvo una especie de deja vu. Recordó por un momento las duras palabras que le lanzo a Morinaga cuando había salido con Masaki- san a sus espaldas. A pesar que esa vez no se había disculpado apropiadamente por lo confundido que se sentía en ese momento, si había llegado a la conclusión (gracias a Isogai) que no quería tenerlo lejos por ningún motivo. Gracias a ello el altercado había quedado olvidado y Morinaga había puesto exactamente la misma cara que en este momento estaba mostrando gracias a que Sempai había sido sincero y le había dicho sus deseos.

Sin embargo algo le decía a Sempai por dentro que una simple disculpa o alguna frase "amorosa" no servirían esta vez. Las palabras habían sobrepasado todo nivel de dureza y habían dañado a Mori profundamente. No era solo por el daño a Morinaga, Sempai sabía que una disculpa era un insulto, no era suficiente, pero quería darla. Y no se equivocó, no fue suficiente.

Tan rápido como el brillo y ese sonrojo en Morinaga aparecieron, se esfumo. El impostor había vuelto aunque esta vez su mirada fría no era tan profunda.

-**¡ah! Sempai no te preocupes, seguro estas muy estresado en el laboratorio, todos tenemos días malos, tu reacción es normal-** Dijo sin darle importancia

"_sempai, ¿serás sincero?, ¿por una vez me dirás la verdad de tus sentimientos?"_

**-No digas tonterías baka! No fue normal, te digo que lo siento, no finjas que no fue nada y recibe las disculpas, idiota. Yo…sobre reaccione, ayer y los días anteriores…no debí comportarme así, debo estar contento por tu…relación.**

_"¿o estos son tus sentimientos?_" mientras pensaba esto su cara mostro decepción

_"por dios, ya estás haciendo ese maldito rostro que odio, porque haces las cosas complicadas, me estoy disculpando"_

Hubo un silencio incómodo y la pregunta principal volvió a los labios del menor.

**-¿vas saliendo?**

**-¡ah! Sí. Debo hacer algunos trámites, no sé a qué hora vuelva**

**-está bien…mmm que te vaya bien**

Morinaga giro en su propio eje y camino a su pieza, cuando estaba a medio abrir su puerta, la puerta principal emitió un sonoro ruido, Sempai se había ido. Tras el solo había dejado preguntas _"¿dónde ira a esta hora?"_

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y paso lentamente la mano por la tela suave, miro hacia arriba y recordó una vez más como cada vez que sentía que perdía el auto control los consejos de Hanako.

_-"Mori-kun, la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias, sé que es frustrante y quieres los resultados inmediatamente, pero créeme, amar también es un proceso que requiere un cocimiento lento, más aun si nadie te lo enseña"_

**- han sido tantos años…un poco mas no me matara ¿o sí?, aunque solo tenga ganas de forzarlo a darme una respuesta, debo dejarlo entenderse solo, por favor sempai , no demores tanto, si es que me amas, no demores tanto.- **Se dijo todo esto en voz alta y se estiro en la cama para calmar toda ansiedad.

Sempai llego corriendo al lugar que habían dejado como encuentro, una especie de plaza cerca de una estación. La tarde se estaba poniendo fría y Sempái agradeció traer el abrigo. Vio a lo lejos a Isogai saludando muy sonriente. Corrió hacia él pues las horas que quedaban eran cruciales.

**-Souichi-kun!**

**-¡Hola! ¿Lo conseguiste?**

**-Veo que vas directo al punto…yo también estoy feliz de verte-** se quejó Isogai dramáticamente

**- No tengo tiempo para esto, ya se está oscureciendo**

**-Está bien, no te enojes, eh hablado con la casera, dice que el departamento sigue vacío asique puedes entrar sin problemas.**

**-¿Qué esperamos?, Vamos**

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras desde la plaza en dirección contraria de la estación, cruzaron un corto puente y llegaron a su destino. Ahí estaba, con el cielo ya rojo atardecer de fondo, se encontraba visualmente más remodelado el antiguo departamento de Morinaga. Las imágenes golpearon su corazón y aceleraron su pulso, se vio a si mismo subir esos peldaños tantas veces para beber con su ayudante, visitarlo cuando estaba enfermo o incluso correr en su busca aquellas dos semanas que desapareció. _"Aquí comenzó todo"._

Sempai sabía muy bien que había un beso del que no le gustaba recordar que había ocurrido mucho antes de el "incidente" en el departamento y era posible aunque no lo admitía que en ese tiempo ya era capaz de dejar a un lado ciertos prejuicios para que Morinaga no se fuera. Pero Sempai no lo contaba, pues el había pensando en ese tiempo que había sido una sucia broma y estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Sin embargo lo que sucedió en el departamento del pelinegro había significado un antes y un después, la perdida no solo de la virginidad sino de todo control sobre su cuerpo, mente y corazón. Todo se había llenado de Morinaga desde ese momento, aunque tuvo problemas para asimilar esto, sabía que era así. "_aquí comenzó todo"_ se repitió, porque así fue, aquí a pasos del complejo departamental, los limites habían caído entre él y su kohai.

Subió lentamente con estos recuerdos dando vueltas y llego a la puerta que había sido reemplazada y contaba con un buzón mucho más espacioso. Sintió nervios aun sabiendo que dentro solo habría vacío y quizás eso le aterraba. _"baka, como si él se hubiera ido, él está ahora en nuestro departamento…nuestro"_, se sonrojo.

-**¿souichi-kun?**

**- Perdón, ¿tienes la llave?**

**-La casera me la ha prestado, nos dio solo unos minutos, me ha costado inventarle una excusa así que si pregunta estamos inspeccionando edificios viejos para chequear la seguridad.**

**-Gracias…**- Sempai tomo la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando giro y sonó el "clic" la voz de Isogai apareció

-**¿quieres entrar solo?**

**-Por favor…**

**-No seas tan amable tirano, me matas del susto…estaré por aquí cerca, tomate tu tiempo.**

Sempai asintió y mientras Isogai bajaba las escaleras él se adentró en el cuarto como un viaje en el tiempo al pasado.

La sala principal estaba muy cambiada, el piso había sido remodelado y las paredes pintadas de un color verde esmeralda que le recordaban a los ojos de Morinaga. Toda la habitación se encontraba vacía y con un poco de polvo. Por alguna razón extraña nadie había querido aun arrendarla a pesar de la remo delación que se había llevado a cabo en ella. _"quizás solo está mal la economía"_ pensó Sempai siempre tan analítico.

Camino por la sala y llego a la habitación de Morinaga "_ex habitación"_ se corrigió, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la cama. Su ayudante había llevado todas sus cosas desde una bodega cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos, sin embargo las camas venían incluidas con el departamento asique no tuvo necesidad de trasladarla o comprar una nueva.

_"aquí…yo…tantas veces… ¿Cuántas?"_ se preguntó Sempai mientras avanzaba en dirección de aquella cama. Sintió un nudo en el estómago pues a estas alturas ya estaba demasiado consiente de cada situación que había sucedido en aquel lugar, ya su cabeza no bloqueaba ni filtraba nada, el sabia y lo recordaba perfectamente. Se sentó en ella y sintió la tela bajo sus manos, cerró los ojos y lentamente se incorporó hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado. Abrió los ojos para mirar el techo y como aquella vez mientras esperaba que Morinaga comprara alcohol los recuerdos solo vinieron a él.

_"si no me hubiera bebido esa droga ¿habríamos pasado el limite alguna vez?"_

_"¿te habrías atrevido en algún momento?" "yo era tan descuidado al final frente a ti ¿habrías colapsado?" "¿o quizás te habrías resignado a ser solo mi kohai y luego mi amigo toda la vida?"_

Las dudas venían en vano, probablemente nunca tendría su respuesta pues nadie puede volver al pasado y tantear las opciones. Sempai se sintió impotente por no llegar a entender la naturaleza de los sentimientos que tenía por su ayudante. "_esto no está ayudando"_

Y de repente otro recuerdo se filtró, era de días después de aquel incidente, cuando Morinaga había desaparecido y él se encontraba a metros de esa cama golpeando como loco la puerta. _"este sentimiento de pérdida, no lo eh tenido jamas"._

Sempai abrió sus ojos muy grandes "_yo lo extrañaba, horriblemente lo extrañaba a pesar de lo que…hizo"_

_"él es importante, llego a ser indispensable para mí, yo dependo de el "_

_"pero esta dependencia es porque es el único amigo con el que cuento ¿o no?"_

_"confundir amor con amistad, no puedo hacerlo…yo no soy como Tomoe…"_

_"aunque Tomoe…dice que es feliz", "amor o amistad, amor y amistad…podría amarte y ser mi mejor amigo ¿no?...no tienen que ir separado"_

_"Morinaga…"_ Con todos esos pensamientos confusos y revueltos, lleno de una profunda reflexión el calor comenzó a llegar a su cuerpo.

_"me siento raro"…"como si estuviera drogado una vez más"_

Comenzó su respiración a agitarse y sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta su parte baja, estaba duro y por primera vez no le molesto, era por los recuerdos de su ayudante, su Morinaga.

A kilómetros de ahí su kohai , el eterno visitante de sus recuerdos estaba recostado tratando de calmar su ansiedad hace ya bastantes horas, pero no podía lograrlo, con sus ojos cerrados trataba de no pensar en nada pero todo lo que tenía en mente era a su Sempai y lo mucho que extrañaba su tacto._ "Hace un par de noches el simplemente se lanzó sobre mí, pero…estaba tan borracho, no fue lo mismo",_ Sin embargo ahora mismo al evocar su imagen ya sentía los efectos. Se llevó sus manos a su parte baja y estaba duro. _"Sempai…_" repitió en su mente y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, "_debo ser rápido, él puede llegar y jamás volverá a hablarme si me ve así, pensara que soy el peor de los pervertidos"_

Muy lejos Sempai ya había comenzado a desabrocharse sus pantalones casi al mismo tiempo, "_cerré la puerta…nadie me pillara…solo debo…desahogarme para que nadie lo note"_, se convenció a si mismo con sus excusas. Como veces anteriores sabía muy bien que frotar su miembro no serviría de nada, solo la mano de Morinaga podía liberarlo en ese punto, asique bajo y encontró el lugar donde su ayudante suele lubricarlo y procedió a meter sus dedos de apoco. Primero sintió algo leve pero poco a poco sus gemidos le fueron diciendo que era el punto exacto lo que estaba tocando, con su mano libre rozo sus tetillas y de apoco el éxtasis venia por él.

Ambos, Sempai y kohai se tocaban a una frecuencia parecida, como si en la distancia pudieran hacer el amor de igual forma, con una conexión carnal y espiritual única, Morinaga frotaba su miembro y sempai metía sus dedos de forma cada vez mas rápida.

-**Mori…Morinaga**

**- Sempai…Sempai…te amo**

Los dos tuvieron el grito de guerra silencioso cuando todo termina y sus pensamientos entregados al otro. El menor se levantó y se metió al baño para darse una ducha y comer algo. "_Sempai, si supieras que aun solo con pensarte puedo sentir tanto amor y placer ¿aun sería un hombre indecente?_ " pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa y la ponía en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

Sempai por su parte se quedó recostado un poco más recuperando su respiración, era la primera vez que se tocaba de esa forma a voluntad y solo evocando los recuerdos del pasado.

Se levantó poco a poco y rogó por no haber ensuciado mucho, para su sorpresa solo tenía unas cuantas gotas en su vientre, nada que no podía sacar con un pañuelo. Se sintió un poco sucio pero pensó que cuando llegara a casa se daría una merecida ducha. Arreglo sus pantalones y camisa y cerro su abrigo que no supo cuando abrió y se desnudó tanto y se puso de pie.

Al llegar al umbral de la pieza del cuarto echo una última mirada hacia aquella habitación donde tantas veces el placer que había sentido recién se lo había dado su pelinegro.

_"quizás la verdadera droga no era esa botella…quizás la verdadera droga era quererte…sin saberlo"_

La imagen de Morinaga sonriendo llego a su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír. Más la felicidad no duro mucho, justo al lado de la imagen de su kohai , una pequeña mujer peli castaña se asomó y los dos se miraban y reían.

_"aléjate de el"_

**-¡ALEJATE DE EL!**

Unos sonoros pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras. La puerta principal de abrió.

-**¡Souichi-kun! ¿Paso algo?-** Pregunto mirando al tirano que aún estaba de espaldas mirando a la nada en la habitación

-…

**-¿Souichi-kun?**

Sempai giro, en su mirada un asomo de rabia y pena. "_soy lo peor"_

**-Isogai, debemos separarlos…ellos no pueden…no deben estar juntos, ¡debes ayudarme!**

**- ¿Eh?**


End file.
